(Not So) Simple Curiosity
by Blackoutdancer
Summary: In Twilight Town's bell tower, a brother-like friendship goes way too far! (AkuRoku) (Yaoi) (Lemon) (One-shot)


**Hey guys! Well, here I bring you my second Kingdom Hearts yaoi fanfic and my VERY FIRST Lemmon!**

**I think it's good for my first lemmon, but I don't know...**

**Well, read it and tell me what you think!**

**(WARNING: this fanfic contains male/male sexual encounter, so if you don't like it, don't read it)**

* * *

After a long mission where they have to collect hearts, Axel and Roxas were eating ice cream in Twilight Town's tower.

They had been several minutes in silence, so Roxas decided to talk.

-Quiet afternoon, uh?

-Too quiet, yes- Axel nodded-. But sometimes you just have to let these moments sink in. You never know when we'll be assaulted by a herd of Heartless.

-I just wish it didn't have to end.

Another awkward silence.

-You know, when I was your age, all I cared was trading Pokemon cards- Axel confessed.

Roxas chuckled at that weird name.

-What the hell is a Pokemon?

-Times have changed, a lot.

-The other day, I heard a bunch of guys commenting other girls's appearance- said Roxas.

-Well, I guess not everything has changed- Axel smiled.

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Roxas's face.

-What about you?- he asked, touching the other's side with his elbow-. Do you have any kind of special someone?

-Let's not get into that, Roxas- Axel sighed.

-Duh, you're older than me, anyway. You've probably had sex and everything- Roxas said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Axel choked on his own saliva. He didn't expect that Roxas, who was only 6 months old, could have knowledge about that ''stuff''.

-You know, if you wanted to have sex with me, I'd let you- Roxas smiled.

-I can't do that, Roxas. I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Got it memorized?- asked Axel.

-But you just said, you never know if we'll ever get again another moment like this- Roxas recalled-. I may not get to know what ''it'' feels like, and you're the only person besides Xion I trust.

-Look, Roxas...- Axel sighed.

-Sorry, had to ask...- apologized Roxas.

-Things are hard enough as they are. The other members of the Organization are already suspicious of us, so there's no need to bring this into the mix.

Roxas shrugged.

-Ok, I guess I can't argue with that- all of sudden, a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips-. Unless...

Roxas took off his Organization XIII robes, exposing his thin, yet well toned, chest and his leather pants, which emphasized his ass.

Axel was speechless. He'd never seen Roxas like that.

-Maybe this will help you decide? I won't tell anyoonee...- he sang.

Axel gave up, feeling how his blood was starting to mass in his lower member.

-Alright, alright! I give up- he said-. But not a word of this to ANYBODY, Got it memorized?

Roxas lay on the ground, taking both his pants and underpants off. He raised his legs, waiting for Axel.

-Are you sure you want to do this?- asked Axel, visibly concerned.

-If it's anything like those boys were talking about, then yes- he winked-. Well, go on...

Axel took off his pants and robes, letting his arousal free. He stared at Roxas's ass, wondering if the boy was already prepared for this. He didn't even ask the blond, because he placed his penis's head into the other's ass.

Roxas was starting to get impatient because Axel wasn't doing anything. Suddenly, he felt an inmense pain in his lower body.

-A... Axel, it hurts- he flinched.

Axel quickly pulled out off him.

-Sorry, I should have asked- he apologized.

''What the hell do I do now?'', Axel thought.

Then, an idea came into his mind. He stared at his sea salt ice cream, which was on the floor, and then back at Roxas. He smirked.

''This is a bit bizarre, but there's nothing else...''

He dipped his fingers into the blue ice cream, and placed a finger onto Roxas's anus.

The youngest jumped at the cold sensation.

-What are you doing?- he asked.

-Preparing you, of course. At first you won't like it, but it'll be great later.

Axel began to put his finger slowly into the other boy. At first, Roxas felt extremely uncomfortable but, after 2 or 3 minutes, he started to moan a bit.

-I told you- Axel chuckled.

He pulled in two fingers, and then three. When he felt that the other guy was prepared, he pulled out his fingers.

-A... Axel...- mumbled Roxas.

-What?

-Do... do it already...- he begged.

The redhead put his hard member onto Roxas's anus, and started to pull in slowly. Roxas winced loudly, so Axel pulled in more slowly.

-Ah... Mngh...- the blond was moaning uncontrollably.

Axel couldn't wait more, so he pulled in his whole member.

-Aaaoooh!- moaned loudly the blond.

The redhead stopped after hearing Roxas moan like that.

-Does it hurt?- he asked.

Roxas smiled softly.

-Just a bit... You're too big for me. Hehehe- he chuckled.

Axel started to push harder, feeling the other's narrow cavern. The coldness from the ice cream and the hotness of Roxas's body was driving him insane.

-Mmm! Uff!- the youngest couldn't stop moaning. That sensation was new to him and he was loving it.

Axel leaned into Roxas's and started licking his nipples, wich make the other grab his red locks.

-Ah! Ah! Ooaah!

Axel started kissing the blond, making a sloppy sound that turned him on even more.

He turned Roxas into a doggy-style position, giving him a good view of the blond's perfect ass. He grabbed the other's arms so he could take the lead of the situation.

He started pulling the others arms back and forth, harder each time he pulled in his penis. He was slamming so hard that his balls were making a very loud noise against Roxas's ass, wich started taking him to the edge.

The blond started trembling.

-A... Axel... I... think I'm gonna... OH!- he couldn't finish his sentence, because he cummed all over the floor.

Roxas's walls tightened, stretching Axel's member. When he felt that he was going to cum, he quickly pulled out his penis and cummed onto Roxas's back.

Roxas turned around and grabbed Axel's now relaxed member. He started licking it, taking off the remaining cum. After doing so, he grimaced and spit it out.

-Blech!

-They usually swallow it- Axel chuckled.

Roxas stared at him with an apologetic stare.

-Oh, I'm sorry... It tasted funny...

Axel smiled and patted his head.

-Don't worry. You've done more than enough.

They kept silent a few seconds, staring at the sunset.

-Hey, Axel- said Roxas.

-Mhm?

-Thanks.

-Don't mention it...

Roxas smirked.

-Do you think if we're alone another time we could do it again?- he asked.

-Ok, if we get the chance, we'll do it. But we HAVE to keep this between us. Got it memorized?- he said.

Roxas winked.

-Gotcha!- he chuckled.

Not too far away, in the door which gave access to where they were now, Xion stared at them both, horrified. She was sure she won't see them the same way again.

* * *

**So here it is! Please, leave a review so I'll know if I'm good at this or not.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**Bye!**


End file.
